


Cold as Ice

by jagwriter78



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: On an extremely hot day in July, Veronica Mars finds herself on a mission for a cooldown.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the world of Veronica Mars fiction, yay! Fair warning - I haven't written any fic in a solid five or six years and double that at least for anything with an adult theme such as this. So please be gentle with me :-)

Veronica carefully wiped out the matchstick she held between her fingers. With a smile on her face, she studied her handiwork. Four lighted candles sat on the dresser in front of the tipped mirror, casting a dim, golden light around the room. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of burning fire, sugar plums, cinnamon and candied fruit that emanated from the candles. In the middle of an extremely hot July, the bedroom smelled exactly like Christmas.

She chuckled to herself. The prospect of her bedroom smelling like Santa’s workshop hadn’t been quite as appealing at first, but when the only candles she could find for her little endeavor were the bright red Yankee Candle Christmas Eve candles, her plans changed slightly. And taking in the scent of the large candles, they probably changed for the better. For the tenth time, she checked the items she had prepared throughout the room. A bottle of body oil was sitting on the nightstand and two towels were on the floor next to the bed. Everything was perfect.

She tugged at her tank top one last time, smoothing out the cotton fabric before she picked up the last item she’d need from the bed and stuck it in the waistband of her shorts. Then she left the room.

"Hey sailor," she called out to Logan, a husky tone in her voice as she made her way to where he was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

He quickly tipped his head backwards, “Is that Mrs. Naughty Pants calling for me?”

A wicked grin appeared on his face when he noticed that Veronica was seductively nibbling on her finger, trying to muster a look that at the same time was incredibly sweet and innocent and seductive as hell. She crossed the short distance and stopped behind the couch, then slowly leaned down to him. Their lips met in a short, but tender kiss.

"Does it smell like Christmas in here?" Logan asked and wrinkled his nose. 

"It might," Veronica whispered into his ear as she slowly pulled the black blindfold out and moved in to swiftly cover his eyes.

"Veronica?" he inquired, absolute surprise evident in his voice, as he pulled at the blindfold. "What’s this?"

“No peeking,” she told him in a playfully stern voice as she slapped his hand away and tied it in a knot behind his head. “Too tight?”

Silently, he shook his head in response.

“Good.”

She reached over and took his hand, fingers interlacing immediately. Tugging at it slightly, she told Logan to rise and follow her lead.

“Do I have to be scared?” he asked sweetly when he noticed she was guiding him towards the bedroom.

“Depends on how compliant you are.”

“Kinky.”

She laughed quietly, then stopped him right in front of the bed. Two hands placed against his chest, she pushed him backwards until he bumped into the bed.

“Sit.”

“Yes, ma’am.” A throaty chuckle escaped him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Can I now?" he asked and again fumbled at the blindfold covering his eyes, trying to pry it off.

"Nope.”

Veronica gently pushed against him. He got the hint and slid up the bed, coming to sit against the headrest. The mattress slightly dipped when she climbed on top of him, straddling his legs in a swift move. Her hands slipped under his shirt immediately, and he couldn’t help a muffled moan when her warm palms roamed freely on his bare chest. Enticingly slowly, she pushed the cotton material upwards, caressing every inch along the way.

He writhed under her ministrations, never knowing what would come next – and Veronica enjoyed every second of it. She had him at her mercy, right where she wanted. Pushing her hands up over his shoulders, she helped him slip out of his shirt.

“This stays on,” she admonished him when his hands once again reached for the blindfold. “Let me do my work.”

“Yes, mistress.”

With a naughty grin on her face that Logan couldn't see, Veronica leaned forward and placed a kiss against the base of his neck. Her lips explored a path over his shoulder towards his collarbone, teeth teasingly grazing every inch of skin until she came to rest at that soft and tender spot she’d discovered early on already. One sucking motion, and she felt him twitch under her, writhing in anticipation as his hands gripped the sheets beneath them. He was one very obedient subject, just as she had hoped.

While taking extra special care of his collarbone with her mouth, her hand lazily trailed down his chest until it came to rest flat against his stomach. Fingers first traced small circles against his skin, then gracefully slipped lower, fondling him through his pants. One of his reactions was an immediate guttural groan, the other a partial stiffening under her touch.

"All right, sailor. Pants off.”

Her impatient hands worked on the button, then swiftly pushed down the zipper. Logan reached down, raised his hips, and slipped his pants down as far as he could.

“These as well.”

Veronica hooked one finger into the waistband of his boxers, pulled, and then let it snap against his skin with a pop. He hissed at her, reaching for her wrists when she hastily yanked his boxers down towards her. With a hint of amusement in her voice, she tsk’ed him, then moved to push his clothes further down, and off his legs completely.

“Veronica,” he started to complain, and his hands once again fidgeted with the blindfold that kept his view of her and her delicate ministrations hidden from him. She immediately stilled his movements, and slipped the blindfold back across his eyes.

“Nuh uh. Flip over.”

He did as she asked and settled on his stomach. Anticipation was killing him. He let out a stifled cry when he felt the first drops of cold body oil drip onto his back. He picked up his head, forgetting for a moment that he actually couldn’t see what she was doing through the blindfold.

"Relax," she whispered seductively into his ear, and he dropped his head back down onto the pillow.

Her hands started to knead the kinks out his shoulders, eliciting low moans of pleasure from him. Slowly, her slick hands slid down over his upper arms and massaged the oil skillfully into his skin. Up and down, over his elbows, almost down to his wrists until she lay perfectly aligned on top of him. This was when he noticed that somewhere along the way, Veronica had undressed as well. Her bare breasts were lightly brushing against his back as she moved and he could feel her hard nipples grazing his oil drenched skin.

Chuckling slightly, she slid her hands back up his arms and turned her attention back to his shoulders. Breaking body contact for just a second, she dropped more of the oil onto his back, before her delicate hands worked their way down his muscular back in circles. Thumbs massaging uptight spots, heels pressing against the tightly wound muscles… her hands were working magic on him as they travelled lower and lower and finally reached the defined curves of his buttocks.

"Enjoy this?" she asked huskily as she started to kneed his butt, pinching him slightly from time to time.

"I'd enjoy this more if I could see what you’re doing."

"Use your imagination. I know you’ve got a dirty mind," she whispered, huskily. 

Her hands moved slowly down until they were massaging the thick muscles of his thighs, taking her time to explore the well-toned insides of them. From time to time, she purposely brushed against his balls which made him squirm under her, but a hand on his back stilled his movements.

"Down, boy. No shooting off early.”

"Then don’t touch..” Logan's voice rose in pitch when he felt her hands fondling his assets, “…there.”

“I thought you liked it when I touched you there,” she quipped, lazily brushing the back of her hands against him one final time. Relenting for the moment, she quickly moved to massage the rest of his legs, loving the way his toes curled when she massaged the sole of his feet. Sliding her way back up his body, making sure he could feel every part of her, she finally got up from the bed.

"Get up." Veronica commanded in her most authoritarian voice.

Logan wanted to roll over, but she stopped him, her hands flat against his shoulder blades, pushing him down against the mattress.

"You're not going to stain the sheets with your oily back!"

Grumbling, Logan pushed himself up on his forearms, before crawling out of bed. Veronica smiled her appreciation, even though he couldn't see it through the blindfold. She picked up his hand and held it against her cheek, letting him feel her smile for a moment, before she started to suck on his middle finger.

"God, Veronica!"

Logan made a move for her but she avoided his clumsy attempt easily. She took a step to the right, and pressed his hand she was still holding, against his chest.

"Now, be a good boy for me," she admonished him.

The scent of the candles wafted up to tease their noses again, engulfing them in the sweet and spicy flavor that’s so unmistakably Christmas.

"If I'm a good boy, will Santa give me everything I want?" Logan asked in a hushed whisper, taking a step closer in the direction where her voice had come from just a moment before.

"That depends,” she replied, trailing her fingers over his jawbone and taking in the adorably pervy look he’s currently donning, standing in front her clad in, other than the blindfold, nothing but his glorious birthday suit. “What’s on your wish list for Santa?"

"You."

"Then start behaving." Veronica paused shortly as she looked down at his unmissable reaction to her. "And sailor, you better watch where you point your salute." 

The back of her hand not-so-accidentally brushed against his hardness, causing him to groan in delight. Even if he couldn't see what she was doing, just feeling her was enough to make his groin ache with desire.

"At this rate, I'll never last to unwrap Santa’s gift," he yelped.

“You talk too much.”

She reached for his hand and quickly pulled Logan out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area after her. Maneuvering him between the counter and the fridge, she stopped him in front of her. Then she opened the freezer and stuck a hand inside.

"So, stickboy, have you ever had the full Christmas experience before?"

"What?" Logan asked confused.

He knew where they were standing and had heard her pull open the freezer door, the cool air a stark contrast to the otherwise hot July air in the apartment, but he couldn't think of anything why Veronica had dragged him in there. If he just could get rid of that damn blindfold!

"Oh, you know, the full Christmas experience." Veronica murmured huskily. "Turkey, Christmas tree, lots and lots of presents. And not to forget all the snow."

The moment she said snow, she slathered the fistful of crushed ice she had scraped out of the freezer onto Logan's chest, causing him to cry out in surprise. The cold moisture ran down his body as it melted, and Veronica's tongue immediately followed the wet trail as it flowed over his body. The lingering cold hardened his nipples into tiny peaks, and she continued to heap the ice over his torso as her tongue flicked over his nipple.

Logan's arms flew around her waist, their bodies clashing against each other as he pulled her in. His mouth came down hard on her lips, his tongue probing the wet recesses of her mouth. In a quick move, he turned her around and trapped her against the counter with his body as he felt his way into the open freezer and quickly found what he was looking for.

He scraped a fistful of ice chips and spread it over her body, just as she had done with him. Feeling her writhe under him as the cold ice hit her heated skin, was all the encouragement he needed to forget about being the submissive subject in this little game. He needed to act. With an evil laugh, he let his hands slide over her chest, cupping her breasts, feeling her shiver as the ice melted on her skin. 

He lowered his head to lick the many rivulets of water that remained on her skin. Though he couldn't really see her in front of him, he had a perfect picture of her in his mind, leaning naked against the counter in front of him, squirming under his actions. When he finally reached her nipples with his tongue, she threw her head back and let out a loud moan. His tongue swirled around one, capturing it, nibbling at it, teeth tenderly grazing over her delicate skin.

Slipping down on his knees, his head moved lower and lower, following the trail of melted ice. Her hand slithered over his shoulder to the back of his neck, her fingers curling through his short hair. She thought she had him right where she wanted him, his tongue tracing the outline of her navel, his hand cupping her buttocks, but then he moved lower, his tongue trailing down, down, further down...

She gasped when his tongue reached her center, probing and stroking, trying to get as much of the melted ice that was dripping down her body. Logan didn't know where the frost ended and Veronica's moistness began but he didn't care. He only could imagine how much she was enjoying this, but the moans escaping her lips told him that he definitely did something right even if he could only hear her react in such an exquisite manner.

His hands cupped her buttocks harder, trying to return the first-rate massage she had given him earlier. Pulling her closer to his mouth, he hungrily devoured her as she writhed under him, squeaked when he pinched her butt, gasped when his tongue plunged into her and whimpered when he came up for air shortly only to start his assault all over again.

Veronica's knees couldn't take any more and she felt herself slipping to the floor. Logan felt her trembles, desperately tried to keep her pinned to the kitchen counter, but then he stopped his tongue lashing, realizing that if he kept this up only a minute longer, she would crash and burn right there. With all the preparations she’d taken, she wanted to be in control, wanted to guide them into oblivion together, and just for today, he was going to let her have this. It wasn’t every day that she surprised him with something like this, and he wasn’t going to ruin her plans.

“Hey sailor,” she finally managed to speak, even as she struggled to regain her breath, “This is supposed to be me pleasuring you."

"I never knew you could taste this good..."

Veronica blushed furiously but managed to pull Logan back up and into a hungry kiss. Their tongues dueled, their passions reaching breaking point, but she was determined to complete what she had started with him. This was nothing but a slight detour, she could still take them back on track. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back a couple inches, stared at Logan's face and waved a hand in front of it to make sure he couldn't see anything.

Slowly, Veronica dropped to her knees on the hard, wooden floor. Logan had his suspicions what she was about to do, but suspecting something and feeling something can be completely different. When he felt her mouth brush against his arousal, his hands flew out to grip the edge of the counter as his knees turned to jelly. This wasn’t her usual preference, not at all. Handjob, yes. Blowjob on the other hand… he could count the times she’d given him head on one single hand.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, more to the contrary. He always felt that Veronica wasn’t relaxed with it, so he had stopped watching her in the few instances when she must have felt bold enough to come down on him with her mouth, thinking that maybe that would make it a bit easier for her. Now with the blindfold covering his eyes, he was confident enough that that probably was what had kept her from doing this to him more often.

Not being able to see in this very instance though, it heightened his other senses, especially his hearing. And the things he was hearing… There was a slurp, and he could only imagine what would have made that sound. Veronica on her knees in front of him, taking him in her mouth, her hand pumping away at the base. And just as suddenly as it had arrived, the warm sensation around him was gone.

"Veronica?" Logan asked cautiously, his hands blindly reaching out for her. 

He heard the sound of the freezer opening, the closing of the door and the freezer running again. 

"Veronica? What are you doing?" Logan's voice took on a worried tone, his hands still searching for her in the air.

With a devilish grin, Veronica popped a tiny ice cube in her mouth and returned to her previous position. Slowly and teasingly, she slid Logan back into her mouth, tasting him with her tongue and letting the ice cube caress his hardened tool.

"FUCK!" Logan screamed when he felt the ice cube smooth against his hot skin. The contrast of sensations, the warmness of Veronica's mouth to the ice-cold cube drove him into a state of sensory overload. Veronica continued her tease until all too quickly, the ice had completely melted in her mouth. With a tantalizing slow move, she pulled away from him, sliding her tongue all the way to the tip before she left him completely with a final lick.

She raised to her feet, lifted on hand to bring his head down and whispered into his ear, "Hit the deck, sailor."

Logan's smile was indication enough that he got her drift. As he lowered himself onto the kitchen floor, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down with him. She comfortably settled on top him, hands splayed flat against his chest before she bent down and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss. Limbs tangled, they laid in a tight embrace, their tongues probing further, tasting each other, reveling in the thought of where their tongues had been only a few moments before. 

Veronica was duly aware of his erection pressing tightly against her body, so she raised herself back up onto her knees, gently rocking her wet core along his arousal. Logan's breathing turned labored, as the sensation of his girlfriend rubbing against him sent him quickly spiraling. His heart was thumping hard, so he reached out for her hips, trying to still her movements so he could push her down on him completely, but didn't succeed when she intentionally started to squirm around, giggling like a child.

“Back down, boy.”

She leaned down again, brushing her breasts over his face, enticing a groan of “fuck!” from him before he took the bait and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking, nibbling, biting. She was so engrossed in the sensation that she almost didn't notice him lift her and settle her onto his tip until she felt him tightly pressing against her folds. Before he could thrust up into her, she swiftly pushed the blindfold off his eyes. He blinked as he readjusted to light and the first thing he could focus on was her face, inches away from his, eyes shining down on him with hunger and desire.

"I want you to watch us," Veronica whispered as she slid a little of his tip inside her, rocking gently back and forth. He could see her breathing becoming shallow, her eyes locking with his, when she guided him inside of her, filling her completely. Silently, they moved together, staring at each other, their hands intertwined, holding onto each other as their rhythm slowly began to increase. 

Soft moans filled the room when Logan's heel started to rub against her core, first tenderly and light, then faster and harder, echoing the quickening of their frenzied rhythm, trying to bring them to completion as soon as possible.

Logan’s eyes finally left hers to take her in completely. Seeing her bounce happily on him, seeing him slide into her and disappear completely as she moved downward, and reappear, glistening with her wetness as she moved upwards, seeing her expression of pure joy as he felt her quiver around him was profoundly pleasing to witness.

Her orgasm hit her a moment later with such an intensity that it sent her into a whirlwind of sensations and emotions that she didn’t know anymore where was up and where was down. Her muscles clenched around him, and she cried out hoping that Logan wasn’t far off. He thrust into her a couple more times, then joined her in that whirlwind they had gotten themselves tangled up in. He hissed her name as his fingers dug into the skin on her hips, and together they rode out the last waves of their climax.

Veronica slumped down on top of his body, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. And there they lay, entwined in each other arms, on the hard and cold kitchen floor.

"Veronica," Logan started to complain after a while, “the floor’s pretty hard. I'll be too stiff to move if we keep this up."

"I like stiff." 

“Of course you do, honeybunch,” he chuckled and planted a kiss on her lips. “Want me to tell you what else is on my Christmas list?”

“Is it mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce to go with the turkey?” she purred, lazily trailing a finger down his biceps.

“Damn, I’m too predictable.”

Veronica laughed as she moved to sit up, her legs bracketing either side of his ribcage. Her hands cupped his face, her thumb brushing lightly over the corner of his mouth. For a moment, she just gazed at him, taking in that very satisfied look he was donning. Her plan had most definitely worked a lot better than she had anticipated, even though she hadn’t quite planned on ending up on the kitchen floor. 

“Do you wanna know what’s on  _ my _ list?”

“Please say it’s me.”

With a grin on her face, she leaned down just far enough so he could feel her breath tingling against his lips as she spoke.

“A pony.”

“You’re preferring a pony over me?” he replied in faked outrage. “I really gotta rethink this whole relationship thing.”

“Relationship, no relationship, we could still screw each other’s brains out.”

“I’m sorry, sugarpuss, but this guy isn’t in it just for the sex. This guy wants serious commitment.” 

“Okay, weirdo,” she chuckled. “You want commitment? Race me to the bedroom and I’ll show you commitment.”

In an elegantly swift move, she was off him and on her feet faster than Logan could comprehend. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he rushed after her, catching up with her before she could reach the bedroom. His arm flew around her waist and he pulled her back, her naked body clashing against his.

“Veronica,” he whispered as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and trapped her in a tight embrace. He nuzzled her hair which elicited a few giggles from her, and she tipped her head slightly, turning into him. “I really liked Santa’s gift.” 


End file.
